movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Animals of Farthing Wood (Live Action)
The Animals of Farthing Wood (2019 film) In the Farthing Lands of White Deer Park, a pack of foxes rule over the animal kingdom from Farthing Rock. King Mufalme's and Queen Mirage's newborn son, Miweha, is presented to the gathering animals by Tumbili the monkey, the kingdom's shaman and advisor. Mufalme shows Miweha the Farthing Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship, which connects all living things. Mufalme's adopted younger brother, the gray fox Scarface, covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufalme and Miweha, so he may become king. He tricks Miweha and his best friend Gift (to whom he is betrothed) into exploring a forbidden graveyard, where they are attacked by giant rats led by Booly, Morveux, and Spike. Mufalme is alerted about the incident by his majordomo, the downy woodpecker Movement, and rescues the cubs. Though upset with Miweha, Mufalme forgives him and explains that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Miweha. Meanwhile, Scarface visits the rats and manages to convince them to help him overthrow Mufalme in exchange for hunting rights in the Farthing Lands. Scarface sets a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Miweha into a gorge and having the rats drive a large herd of black deers into a stampede that will trample him. He informs Mufalme of Miweha's peril, knowing that the king will rush to save his son. Mufalme saves Miweha but ends up hanging perilously from the gorge's edge. Scarface refuses to help Mufalme, instead sending him falling to his death. He then convinces Miweha that the tragedy was Miweha's own fault and advises him to leave the kingdom and never return. He orders the rats to kill the cub, but Miweha escapes. Scarface tells the pack that both Mufalme and Miweha were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing his three rat minions and the rest of their large pack to live in the Farthing Lands. Miweha collapses in a desert and is rescued by Badger, Mole, Owl, Kestrel, Toad, Adder, Weasel, Squirrel, Hare, and Rabbit, a Farthing Wood animals. Miweha grows up in the wood with his new friends, living a carefree life. Now a young adult, Miweha rescues Squirrel and Hare from a hungry vixen, who turns out to be Gift. She and Miweha reunite and fall in love, and she urges him to return home, telling him that Farthing Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scarface's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Miweha refuses and storms off. He then encounters Tumbili, who tells him that Mufalme's spirit lives on in Miweha. Miweha is visited by the ghost of Mufalme in the night sky, who tells him that he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing that he can no longer run from his past, Miweha decides to return to the Farthing Lands. Aided by his friends, Miweha sneaks past the rats at Farthing Rock and confronts Scarface, who had just struck Mirage. Scarface taunts Miweha over his role in Mufalme's death and backs him to the edge of the rock, where he reveals to him that he murdered Mufalme. Enraged, Miweha reveals the truth to the rest of the pack. Scarface attempts to defend himself, but his knowledge of Mufalme's last moment (despite having previously claimed that he arrived too late at the gorge) exposes his role in Mufalme's death. The Farthing Wood animals, Tumbili, Movement, and the vixens fend off the rats while Scarface, attempting to escape, is cornered by Miweha at the top of Farthing Rock. Scarface begs for mercy and attempts to blame the rats for his actions; Miweha spares his life, but orders him to leave the Farthing Lands forever. Scarface attacks his nephew, but Miweha overpowers Scarface and heaves him from Farthing Rock. Scarface survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the rats, who overheard his attempt to betray them. Afterwards, Miweha takes over the kingship as rain begins to fall. He also makes Gift his queen. Later, with Farthing Rock restored to its usual state, Tumbili presents Miweha and Gift's newborn cub to the assembled animals. * Miweha (Fox) * Gift (Vixen) * Mufalme, Miweha's father (killed by Scarface) * Mirage, Miweha's mother * Weasel * Squirrel * Toad * Adder * Badger and Mole * Owl * Kestrel * Hare * Rabbit * Tumbili, a monkey * Movement, a downy woodpecker * Brightstar, Gift's mother * Scarface, a gray fox (killed by betrayed rats) * Booly, the rats' leader * Morveux (Brat) * Spike, a rat * The Rat Clan Also see The Animals of Farthing Wood II Category:BBC films